


The Breaking Point

by PersonWhoDoesPersonThings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Percy Jackson, alpha bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonWhoDoesPersonThings/pseuds/PersonWhoDoesPersonThings
Summary: I'm so sorry for this, but I got bored and I wrote a thing.





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously short and I wrote it nearly six months ago so there will not likely be more added onto it. My apologies if you actually read this.

Releasing a stifled moan as Nico dug his teeth into Percy's neck and he was marked with his second alpha bite. Percy sunk onto Nico, relishing in the knot currently filling him past the brim. 

Nico wrapped his arms around him and they basked there in the afterglow. With kisses pressed to each of their temples, Jason pulled the two close to his chest. They fell asleep within moments, still connected and wrapped around each other. 

 

•••

 

Percy stood in front of the mirror, taking in his current state. He still glowed from being claimed by two powerful alphas the night before; his body filled with the sensation of being mated twice. Craning his neck, he admired the mates bites overlapping each other on his neck. They swelled in a lovely blueish purple bruise, the surrounding skin, torn and red. 

Percy's hands trailed over the marks, tracing the skin where they met and parted. He had never felt this adored before i his life and he selfishly let himself hope that he would continue to be showered in love like this everyday. 

Jason called him from the other room. Letting out a wistful sigh, Percy finally turned from the mirror and went to join his mates for breakfast.


End file.
